Crystal heels and Glitter Tears
by Sweetaddiction1
Summary: Failing calculus wasn't part of her four year high school Sai's cheating butt ,falling for the summer school teacher,Now she was to blame


**Title:**Crystal heels and glitter tears

**Written by:**Sweetaddiction1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything,except the plot.

**Pairing: **SasuSaku,NaruHina,TemariShikaIno, (and others)

**Summary:**Failing calculus wasn't part of her four year high school Sai's cheating butt ,falling for the summer school teacher,Now she was to blame.

**Author's note: **This is my first story so if you want me to add something,tell me in the 't be scared...I don't bite much ;)

**Dedication:**To my baby ...my sidekick .who let me type me ideas and got them and also to my bestie

* * *

** CHAPTER 1:**

**_Tick tock,please let us free_**

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore._

_And there's glitter on the floor_

Sakura's ringtone

**From** 347-776-5467

**To:** 917-889-3451

**Subject: **Sun tans and smexxi boys

sooo what your plan for today forehead...

oh wait you have summer school...how could i forget.

I feel for you.

P.S. Black or blue bathing suit

* * *

**To: ** 347-776-5467

**From:**917-889-3451

**Subject:**Why are you my best friend again pig?

You suck!Not only did you disturb my beauty sleep,you damper my mood.

Thanks for being a wetblanket -.-

bitched that i failed calculus. What does math have to do with medicine?DON'T ANSWER THAT.

She gave me the biggest lecture EVER. FML!

P.S. Black...blue...um ..close your eyes and choose.

P.S.S...Want to trade mothers,i mean i know i have pink hair,but i willing to dye it blonde if i got out of summer school

* * *

**Welcome to FacePage**

**Email:cherryblosom**

**Password:*********

**Profile: **Sakura Haruno

**News feed:**25

**Messages:**15

**Events: **10

**Friend:**50

**Share:**_What on your mind?(**BACKSPACE)**_

Hello Fp,up and awake thanks to **_Ino Yamanaka _**waked up called. Got summer school...fml.

_ Posted 5 mins ago, 25 likes, 10 comments._

_ View previous comments_

**Lee:** Good luck my cherry blossom

_ Posted 2 mins ago,2 likes_

** Naruto Uzumaki: **yay! we summer school buddies.

_ Posted 1 min ago._

** Sakura Haruno: **FML

_ Posted 56 secs ago,14 likes._

**You are now sign off of FaceSpace.**

* * *

Naruto like prefer light to dark,neon to dull,ramen to chicken and noise to quiet.

He liked when things started to made his day got if not any When he walked into Kakashi's Sensei room and was greeted by darkness,a immediate wtf was present on his face.

His eyes landed immediately on the rosette who was sitting in the back far corner of the class."Sakura Chan!"He shouted thing Naruto like was shouting,it put emphasis on the things he care dearly ,Naruto was greeted with the tired grunts of several classmates and a mumble from Sakura who lift her short pink lock from her face to say "Naruto...you're disturbing my peace" and throw a pencil in his face which started the mini paper fight.

* * *

**FLASH:**

Naruto uzumaki.

-age 17 years old

-like bright stuff

-Loves Ramen.

-Had a semi crush on Sakura

-Blonde and blue eyes

-Loudmouth

* * *

**To:**Karin 347-556-9087

**From:**347-889-3451

**Subject:**Bagel with a side of red bull ...please

WHORE! WHERE ARE YOU?I miss you and Naruto is tweaking my buttons(yes i said buttons)

* * *

**From:**Karin 347-556 9087

**To: **347-889-3451

**Subject:**with cream cheese?

Is kakashi THERE?

* * *

**To:**Karin 347-556-9087

**To:**347-889-3451

**Subject:**Please and thank you :)

No :)

* * *

Karin finally made in to Kakashi's Class a half hour late due to the slower cashier in Starbucks. Like for real,who could learn on a empty stomach?

Balancing 2 large Red bulls and 2 bagels with cream cheese and her Louboutin tote bag , she walked in the room ...only to be greeting with a paper ball.

There was three things Karin hated more than anything in the is crimped hair,It was triple d',Disgusting,and the screechness of a gave her migraines. Last but not least,Shit thrown in her irked the hell out of her and made her want to punch something or grew as red as her her.

Looking at the guilty person,she glared and growled "damn you Naruto!" and with that she cam down because he was naruto and she was Karin and because he was Naruto,He would do it again most likely and she could kill him without any witnesses. Oh baby sweet joy.

Settling herself beside Sakura who look handed her the stared at the bagel before a vein in her forehead began throbbing.

"FUCKING JERK DIDN'T PUT ENOUGH CREAM CHEESE"

* * *

Kakashi was known for his always made a excuse like oh there was a black cat in the hallway and I didn't want bad luck so I want through a different was he was lazy,but really he just wanted to sit down in his room reading his book and you know...drink a little.

However today,Today he had a reasonable reason to be reasonably late. He was showing his nephew around the was finally going to take his mini much needed vacation.

"And this is the class you-" Kakashi eye twitched as he opened the door only to be hit with a eraser. "My first impression is ...I don't like you."

"YOU'RE LATE"Naruto,the obnoxiously loud blond yelled.

He noticed the pink head,Her name was Sakura bonked Naruto in the head and then her face contour with pain..."DID YOU JUST KICK ME KARIN?"

oh yeah,he wishes his nephew good luck because he was going to need it.

"Sorry.I was aiming for Naruto"The red head said frowning slightly."BE QUIET.I here to announce that i was showing your new calculus teacher Uchiha around the will be your new teacher for the summer.."

Standing beside Kakashi stood a handsome face was pale,grace with obsidian eyes and Raven was the epitome of beauty and he stared them down,no emotion flickering in his eyes.

The class went quiet and a kid in the back was like "this sucks" only to be pelted with a paperball from another classmate.

"Good luck Sasuke"Kakashi muttered ,leaving.

"Hey mister why does your hair look like a chicken's butt"

_Yep summer school was going to be pretty._

"STOP FONDLING ME KARIN"

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
